


Two Legger

by MortalLover



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalLover/pseuds/MortalLover
Summary: The light was blinding, but it wasn’t the light that was making him stare. He couldn’t figure out what she was. She looked like a two legger, but she glowed like a god... and she felt like people.
Relationships: Alianne Cooper/Nawat Crow, Numair Salmalín/Veralidaine Sarrasri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Two Legger

The light was blinding, but it wasn’t the light that was making him stare. He couldn’t figure out what she was. She looked like a two legger, but she glowed like a god... and she felt like people. 

“ _Hello wing brother.”_ Her voice was musical in his mind. His startled gaze met hers, and she smiled, her face becoming even more radiant. 

“ _Are you a crow?”_ He cocked his head in bird like confusion. “ _Wait...no, you are not a crow, you feel more predator. You feel like a wolf.”_ He was even more confused now. “ _But you’re a god too...are you Night Black, or Old White?”_ he evoked the name of the wolf gods wondering what business they would have at Aly’s family gathering. 

She smiled, her blue grey eyes laughing at him. _“I am_ _Daine_ _.”_ She bent down to address the child pulling at the tail of her blue tunic. The child’s mass of dark curls bounced as she desperately tried to get the woman’s attention. She glowed as well, but not nearly as brightly as the woman named Daine. She wasn’t a god...but she also felt like people, though not as much a predator. 

_“Is she a_ _Daine_ _too?”_ he asked. “ _What is a Daine?”_

The woman/god/people smiled at him. “ _I am Aly’s aunt Daine, and this is my daughter Sarah Lynn.”_ Her voice danced in his mind, making him feel strangely calm. _“I am two legger and people...”_ She pulled the child into her arms. _“...and I am only part god.”_

Nawat could tell that this last bit made her strangely uncomfortable, even more so than being both two legger and people. He remembered now. Aly had told him about this aunt, the one who could become one of the people at will. Aly had not told him that she _was_ people though. She had not told him that she would feel more like the people than like a two legger. She had not mentioned that her aunt was also a god, or at least part god. He wondered if his nestlings, the ones incubating inside Aly’s womb, would be like this woman. Would they feel of two legger and people? 

“It is nice to meet you Aly’s aunt Daine...and you Sarah Lynn.” He smiled at the child. The tall stork of a man standing next to Daine looked startled when Nawat spoke aloud, but recovered quickly. He shifted the squirming male nestling he was holding to his other arm, and held a hand out to Nawat in a human hand shake. 

“Ah, I see you have already been conversing with my wife.” He smiled. “I am Aly’s uncle Numair.” The man looked lovingly down at his wife, and kissed her smokey brown curls. 

Nawat grasped the human’s hand in greeting. It was good to see that this could work so well...one of the people married to a human. 


End file.
